Awkward
by ohsweetmarie
Summary: This is just a silly little thing set straight after 2x14 and continues on for a road trip a couple of weeks after. We all know that Dandy are not gonna go into a relationship that easily so here they are trying to figure it all out, in such an awkward way. This is my first ever fic and was just for a bit of fun. Hope you's enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Another dose of turbulence forced them to stop although neither of the two wanted to. They continued to hold each other and they rode it out.

The moment of passion and lust was over as abruptly as it began, they looked at each other as the awkward tension between the couple seeped in around them. Mindy couldn't help but burst out laughing. She normally did giggle when she found things awkward, which was a rarity as she was the type of woman that can easily defuse any situation but this time she had no idea what to do. Nothing she could say or do can make this scenario any less incompetent.

She had just made out with Danny Castellano. A former prima-ballerina turned OBGYN who does nothing but argues and reminds her of much of a 'man' he is, and Danny has certainly proved that now. They never even remotely liked each other at first but Mindy loved how their friendship grew although, she still can't recall a time when the both shared the same opinion on something.

And to make matters worse the kiss was hot, like something you saw in the movies and only wish that one day you will have a kiss like that. She had imagined kissing Danny before, I mean he is beautiful so it wasn't hard for her mind to wander when he started yapping on about something she had no interest in but she never thought that anything would actually happen.

"How good must I be at picking out tonic water to deserve that?" She laughed "Take it that brand is your favourite?"

Danny just stared at her as a slight smile flickered for a second before falling to a frown. He was confused to why she was laughing, was what he done totally ridiculous? Oh god, what had gotten over him?

"Seriously Min, is that the first thing you say after that?" He steps back slightly but not far enough so his hands are still able to lie on her collar bones, fingers around her neck and thumbs on the bottom of her chin. His tone is serious, making sure she knows that this means something to him.

However she doesn't catch on and was still laughing, "What do you want me to say Danny?" She moves her arms that were around his waist so her hands were on her heart. "Oh Daniel, that was so romantic and the most passionate kiss anyone has ever given me, we should run off into the sunset and repeat it all night and we shall be married by the morrow!" She joked in excitable and false tone. As Mindy was saying this she realized that is exactly what she wants to do. Except the marrying part, she could never marry Danny and she had sold the dress she had had from her previous engagement so it will take her more than a night to pick the perfect one.

Danny dropped his hands and stepped back.

"Oh wait Danny, I am only joking. I know it was terrible but I am just trying to…well I don't know what I'm trying to do. I'm just in shock because well, Danny you know yourself that was pretty hot and who knows what would have happened if the moment wasn't lost. I mean what was that? I'm not complaining but I'm just really confused and I…"

"Mindy, please." Danny shut her up her ramblings. It was obvious his pride was a little hurt. He didn't know what he aimed to achieve with this, he just knew that he had to do it. He should have expected Mindy to say something ridiculous. Hell, he found her first comment endearing but he didn't like to be mocked for something that he has built up the courage to do for a long, long time. Her patronising tone was just plain mean and that just made him sad because now he knows how he has made her feel in the past. It killed him.

"I like you, I have for a while and I can't tell you how or why it started but I really do care about you Mindy, and helping you write that letter to another guy just made me realize how much I actually do," Mindy walked towards him again during his speech "and, well, you should know that. That is why I did it."

The gap between was fully closed now and all Mindy could respond was with a light peck on his lips and whispered 'I'm sorry'. They stood staring each at other for a while until Danny broke it with his infamous lopsided smile.

"And also because I had to try my ass-grab technique since you have been parading it up and down the aisle the entire flight." He laughed and Mindy hit him, he kissed her and she deepened it, he felt her laugh across his lips and she found a way to defuse any awkwardness from now on.

With Kisses.

A couple of weeks later and they are at the office. 'Awkward' was just the term that surrounded the pair now, awkward rest of the flight home, awkward seeing each other at work again, awkward conversation only on the conversation of work and extremely awkward eye contact when the other colleagues had asked if Mindy was going to take Cliff back or not. The thing is, the plane ride home was so good with Danny but as soon they were back in New York territory everything felt weird.

They went separate ways home and the next again day Danny never called or text, and Mindy was slightly embarrassed to text him first. Plus Cliff was trying to reconcile their relationship whilst she wasn't sure what Danny wanted. After a while she decided that maybe for once in a long time she needed to be single, so she can do what she wants without being scared of having someone to answer to.

So that day when Peter had sent the two of them out of the city to pick up a puppy for Morgan's birthday, Mindy knew it wasn't going to be easy. She only agreed to go in hope that they can get over this and be friends again because she missed him. She really cares about him too.

It wasn't easy, Mindy was right but what she wasn't expecting was it to be a road trip that she will remember in years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I'm new to Fic writing so I thought I would have a bit of fun with this little story cause I am obsessed with Dandy. I want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed or followed, it really means a lot! Anyway here is the second chapter, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMP.**

Mindy headed out of her apartment but not before she had one last look in the mirror, she looked casual but cute. Her hair was down and she wore jeans and a nice jumper. She was in a good mood, and it wasn't because she was going to spend four hours alone in a car with Danny, she reminded herself, but the simple fact it was a beautiful day, her hair was behaving and the new Kate Hudson movie was recorded for when she came home tonight.

Her mood wasn't even ruined when she jumped in Danny's car and listen to him moan for what seemed like days.

"I don't understand why we are getting Morgan another dog, you know he will bring it to the office again," Danny started as soon as Mindy got in the car "It's like everyone has forgotten that time when his last dog, Scrappy or whatever ridiculous thing he named it, ran into the examination room whilst during an exam? The poor woman never even had a chance to put her shirt on properly before she screamed and ran out!"

Mindy tried to suppress a giggle, remembering the day when a random, screaming, topless woman came running through reception. Danny's face told her that he didn't really find it that funny and she was still trying to get on his good side.

"Scrappy is a really cute name for a dog! You can just imagine a small loveable stray dog roaming the streets of New York with his band of fellow unfortunate rogues looking for food…" Mindy started

"All right JK Rowling, all I'm saying is that I don't think Morgan needs another dog" Danny interrupted, this was going to be long drive.

"Don't be so ridiculous Danny, JK would never write about dogs in New York. What is wrong with you?"

Danny sighed and continued staring at the road. Mindy always had the knack of not listening to the point he was actually making, he often wondered what actually went on in that woman's head. She looked really good today; a thought that he quickly forced out. Danny was still sore from her rejection, although he wasn't if was a rejection or what, things were great on the plane but he never heard from her after. Then he heard from Peter that she went back to Cliff so now it's just this gawky thing where it's just like he is trying to avoid an ex in high school. He wasn't going to come on this trip at first when Peter asked him to but he changed his mind only because he was protecting the roads of Mindy's bad driving and it gave him something to do on a quiet Saturday. Well that is what he repeatedly told himself anyway.

"Why are we getting him this anyway? We don't usually make a big deal with birthdays." Danny asked, ignoring Mindy's comment.

"Yeah but this is a big birthday, he is finally 30!" Mindy turned and smiled at Danny "And besides you won't be complaining when we get you the most awesome present ever at your next big birthday. You are turning 50 soon right?"

"Ha. Ha." Sarcasm dripping from his false laugh, but it was said with a smirk "Min, you know I'm 38."

"Oh yeah that's right, you are one of the people who believe that you are only as old as you feel,"

Mindy smiled, this was so much easier than she thought. They just fell into their old pattern; this trip is going to be fun.

Just as everything was going smoothly, they had fallen out. It was only over something stupid like what radio station to put on but it escalated very quickly.

They both sat in silence watching the road, thoughts running a hundred miles per hour.

_Who did Danny think he is? He changes his mood more than Rhianna changes hairstyles. Why did I think it'd be a good idea to become friends with him again? God I'm starving._

Mindy reached down for her back from treats that she had packed the night before for the pair but to her shock and disappointment it wasn't there.

"Ohmygod," She said so fast it sounded all one word.

"What is it? What have you done now?" Danny didn't mean for it too sound as harsh.

"I've left the bag of food at my apartment, we need to stop by somewhere and get something to eat because I didn't have time for breakfast this morning and if you think I'm a little bit in a bad mood the now just you wait an extra hour without food."

"I thought you were going to give me the silent treatment for the rest of the trip?"

Mindy turned her whole body in the passenger seat to him, her brown eyes about to pop out of her head "Food, Danny. Food,"

"Aren't you being a little dramatic? I'm sure you can wait until we reach the next town." Danny was secretly grateful that she was speaking to him again. After all this time of her being irritating as hell there was still something that drew him to her and he liked the easy conversation they had for most of the ride. It made him realised how much he missed it. He missed her. Even just as friends. As much as he wanted to, he knew it would never result to anything more but he still wanted to go back to how it used to be.

She didn't answer but instead huffed and they both continued facing forward, getting lost in their thoughts. Danny was lost more than Mindy as he never noticed the giant pot hole in the road.

"Danny!" Mindy screamed as the car jumped. There was the sound of the tyres bursting and smoke began to come out of the side of the car and Danny swore as the car came to a halt.

**So yeah thinks will start to get interesting, I know there isn't a lot of fluff so far but just wait! I have a trick up my sleeve haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Hi! Right I know this is so soon after the second chapter but I was off school today and I had time during breaks of studying. I thought it would be better just posting it now instead of waiting for ages and forgetting about it. Plus I have exams all week so I am unsure if I will be able to post. This is a very long chapter, longer than the first two put together but here's hoping it is still the same standard! Also I know it can be very frustrating with Dandy's ignorance of their mutual feelings but I promise you to stick with it! Have fun! **

Mindy was talented at many things, she can sing and dance, recite every Meg Ryan film in order, good at sneaking drink into dry parties and even keep her cool when it comes to delivering babies. Yeah, she was good at many things, however when it comes to changing a tyre it is a completely different story for Mindy Lahiri.

As she runs chasing the rolling spare tyre down the sloped road that is just making a fool out her, Danny just stands there amused. He doesn't even think about what might happen if Mindy genuinely loses the only spare tyre he has while he laughs at the woman's frantic running and yelling

"Oh God! Oh God! Please stop, just stop! Oh God"

Danny Castellano doesn't even help her once she catches it and attempts to carry it back up the hill. At first, Mindy tries carrying it and once she realises it is far too heavy she begins to roll it, again which fails as it keeps rolling in the opposite direction. After many attempts such as wearing it hula-hoop style and kicking it up the hill she manages to return to Danny, who is leaning against the car with his arms crossed wearing that damn lopsided smile.

"About time, Min" Danny joked, finally getting up to retrieve the tyre, showing off his strength as he picked it up with one hand.

"About time? Are you serious? I will kill you, don't think I won't" Mindy says, pointing the manicured finger at Danny "And I am surprised you recognised me Danny because I swear I just looked in the mirrors and for a second there I thought it was Naomi Campbell after the lack of food and amount of exercise I just did!"

"Stop exaggerating, a little exercise won't do you any harm,"

"Yes it can, I almost died."

"No you never, I bet you a hundred bucks that if you did that again you will still be alive."

Mindy walks up to him and placed her hand softly on his chest and looked at him earnestly and most sincerely and said "Remember Beyonce has to sing at my funeral," and then moved along toward the tools lying on the road.

Danny just stands there, he knows it was nothing but it was the closest they have been since that time on the plane and his heart skipped a beat. He scowls himself for being so stupid. _She's with Cliff remember, she chose him over you. _

"Danny, I don't have a clue what I'm doing and I don't why I'm still pretending so you better get over here and finish off changing this tyre before the rain starts and my hair goes all frizzy."

And he does what he is told, he goes over there and begins to work on the tyre and Mindy leans on the bonnet watching him. As she does so his mind wanders back to that time on the plane, it feels weird to think that only a couple of weeks ago they were making out and now they are back where they started. It feels like they have put their entire relationship on repeat but if that's true they will end up making out again soon. _No don't think like that, don't get your hopes up for something that will never happen, again anyway. _

_But those arms, oh why does he have to be so gorgeous. _

"Can you stop staring at me? It creeps me out when you stare at me like that." Danny's voice snapped Mindy back to reality.

"What? I wasn't staring at you! You wish, my brother. You are such a narcissist"

"Did you just call me your brother?"

"Shut up"

Danny just laughed; he loved it when she was like this. Even though they were bickering it was what they were comfortable in. They wouldn't be Mindy and Danny without their back and forth, _Mindy and Danny_. He looked up at her and watched her while she was typing something into her phone. He had to ask why they never worked out after the plane, why she chose Cliff but he didn't want to spoil this.

After the tyre was replaced and they were on the road again, they made truce and became friends again. Only because Danny finally caved and let Mindy pick the music, even though you really couldn't hear it over Mindy's singing. She was in a great mood now, she even let Danny chose where they were going to get food, and it was infectious. Danny too started singing along with her. It was like in one of the movies were they participate in a giant road trip across the country with your friends and you go on amazing adventures. He really could do this with Mindy; he could travel the country with her. Hell, he would even travel the world if he was with Mindy and he hates Europe.

"You are awful at singing, good job you are a doctor," Mindy couldn't help but giggle at Danny's awful rendition of 'That's what makes you beautiful' and smile at the fact that he knew the lyrics.

"Yeah Min, because they are the only two respectable jobs you can have,"

They pulled up into this little 50's style diner once they reached this small town far out of the city. They were nearly at the house where they have to pick up the dog; it was one of Peter's sister-in-law's friends. The owner didn't even know that her dog was pregnant so she is just trying to make sure all the pups go to safe and happy homes so it came to no cost, which is why it is such a great idea. As they went in and sat, the rain started pouring down. The ordered and ate in the warm and homey diner and chatted away and when it came to dessert Mindy couldn't decide. So they shared each other's. This got to Danny, this was such a couple thing to do, the way they dipped their forks onto each other's plate.

"So is Cliff okay with you being away all day?" He randomly blurted out as their previous conversation had fizzled. He needed to know why.

"Cliff? Why would he need to be okay with what I do?" Mindy was confused; he must know that there is nothing between her and Cliff now.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just that you haven't called him really," Danny knew this was a sensitive subject due to their past trip history and his feeling for her "or is that who you have been texting?"

"What? No, why would I be texting Cliff? I was texting Betsy about her date last night."

"Oh, I thought you and Cliff still were a couple?"

"What no! Who told you that?" Mindy demanded

"Peter." Danny put it simply

"Peter?" Mindy was angry "Why would Peter tell you that? When did he tell you that? He knows I don't so I don't know why he is saying all these things,"

"Min, its fine it was ages ago. He must have thought you were when he told me, no big deal."

She wanted it to be a big deal though; she wanted Danny to be bothered. She wanted Danny to want her, not just for a small moment at the back off a plane. Granted he was emotional after the reconciliation with his father but she hoped deep down that it was more than that, obviously it wasn't. Mindy frowned as she thought this, _this trip was about getting Danny's friendship back not Danny. You don't need a man in your life! _

"We never got back together after I got back from LA"

Danny looked up at her at this and put down his fork "You didn't? Why?"

He was staring at her intently as he waited for his answer, he didn't know what was happening here. Mindy wasn't with Cliff. If she wasn't with Cliff then why didn't it work, why has she been avoiding him? She must not reciprocate his feelings, he felt like an ass.

"Things happened, they got in the way and I felt it would be better if I was on my own"

_Things happened._

It was only a short drive to the house where we are to pick up the dog. Again Danny and Mindy were silent due to the awkwardness that had arisen from their conversation. Mindy was starting to get dizzy jumping back and forth and trying to figure out when they are speaking, only having awkward conversation or when they have fallen out. As they drove the rain started coming down heavier and heavier and the pair discussed whether or not they suspect a storm is coming.

At the house they were greeted with a tall, naturally pretty girl who must have been in her late twenties, she introduced herself as Meghan. They were invited inside and was shown the little Yorkshire terrier as Meghan made them coffee.

"Ohmygod, he is adorable!" Mindy cooed as she picked them up "I want one, I want a little puppy dog"

"Mindy, there is no way you can look after a dog, you killed your sea-monkeys in record time then cried after it" Danny butted in, much to Mindy's annoyance as she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Meghan.

"Ex-squeeze me but they looked quite down and I thought they could have appreciated with the tiniest drop of wine, I honestly didn't think they would die and I cried because it was so tragic they died so young!"

Danny turned to Meghan "And this woman is a doctor, she delivers children into the world" Mindy just shot Danny a dirty look. She couldn't be bothered to argue back. Meghan just stared at them, unsure what to make of this conversation.

"Aren't you keeping the dog?" Meghan cheerily directed to Mindy "Or is it your boyfriend that's taking him home,"

Mindy and Danny shot a glance at each other after Meghan motioned to Danny as she said the word boyfriend. Mindy corrected her and explained that it was actually for Morgan, to which Meghan was pleased about. The thing that irked Mindy was that she wasn't sure if Meghan was pleased about the fact that her dog was getting looked after by someone who didn't give their sea-monkeys alcohol poisoning or the fact that Danny wasn't her boyfriend.

"Well it was great to meet you lady but we better start heading home as it is quite the long drive," Mindy put on her best false smile "So if we can just take little Scrappy here.."

"Scrappy is that what you are naming him?" Meghan looked slightly disgusted

"Well no, I don't know what Mor…"

"I know, I told her that was such a ridiculous name for a dog!" Daniel interrupted, throwing Meghan that smile.

"If Danny ever had that a dog, I'm positive he would name him something like Bruce. He is so predictable like that" Mindy was just glad that she managed to say a full sentence before getting interrupted.

"I definitely would call him Bruce, or maybe Springsteen, more manly you know. Be a great tribute to the man himself," Danny using his arms as in the 'manly' gesture.

Mindy rolled her eyes as the young brunette got all excited and explained to Danny that she went to a 'Springsteen Show' a couple of years back. _Give me a break, _Mindy thought. She just sat their clapping the dog whilst she watched her other two companions talk and flirt excitably and animated.

"Hey, the weather is awful and I would never forgive myself if I let you drive out in that and anything happened. Both of you are welcome to stay in the guestroom tonight and you can head out tomorrow?" Meghan offered, flashing her pearly white teeth at the both of them. Just as Mindy was saying thanks but they really have to go, Danny was accepting and expressing his gratitude at the same time.

"No I really can't, I mean I don't have any clothes packed for an overnight trip." Mindy explained, smiling weakly.

"My mom left some clothes here when she stayed last month that will probably fit you that you can borrow?" Meghan offered cheerily.

_Bitch. _

"There you are Min, all sorted. I just really don't want to drive out in that storm; especially after having to use my spare tyre today" Danny was starting to take off his coat "And Meghan has been so kind to let us stay."

_Oh, Meghan is so wonderful. _

Mindy really didn't want to stay her and watch this girl throw herself all over Danny all night; I mean he could be her dad! If Danny was able to have children when he was nine or ten that is but whatever, it didn't matter. What mattered was that this was proof that Danny didn't care about what happened heading home from LA, even though he told her that he cared for her, and it killed her. It felt like someone was sitting on her chest, fair enough he can move on but doing it so blatantly in front of her was just cruel. I mean what was she thinking, why would Danny Castellano ever be interested in her? Maybe he was just bored on the plane and led her on, she will never know.

"No I must go home; I have really important things to attend to tonight." Mindy stood up and turned to Meghan "I really appreciate it Meghan and it was so nice of you to offer but please if we may get our little Scrappy or Bruce or whatever's carrier that would be great."

"What stuff do you need to do tonight? We probably won't be back until ten o'clock tonight." Danny asked, crossed armed.

As Mindy stood quickly trying to think of an excuse better than 'I have 'Something Borrowed' recorded that I fancied watching tonight' she also decided that if she had a super power, it would be able to make people shut up. It would particularly come in handy when it came to Danny Castellano.

"Oh Danny, just because your bedtime is nine doesn't mean that everyone in New York City is the exact same,"

"I don't have a bedtime," He replied all shyly and looked to the ground, obvious that he does indeed have a bedtime.

Meghan handed Mindy the carrier and expressed how dreadfully sad she is that the both of them needed to go so soon. Danny kept trying to persuade her to change Mindy's mine but she was adamant.

"Keys Danny, please?" She turn to Meghan like she had forgotten something "Oh, See ya lady, thanks for the dog and the cup of coffee,"

Danny just stood there shocked; he didn't understand why Mindy was being so rude. He never handed over the keys until she explained what the hell was going on. She never but instead stormed out of the house and into the rain, pulling up her hood from her jumper with her spare hand as she did so. Danny said goodbye to Meghan and apologized for Mindy's strange behaviour.

"She isn't usually like this, she'd normally love to stay and chat, I don't know what is wrong with her," He explained.

Meghan rested her small hand on his arm "Don't worry about it, here if you are ever in the area again," she turned around to the table and started writing on a small piece of paper. When she had finished writing she turned back to Danny "Why don't you give us a call sometime?"

Danny took it, a little surprised but flattered.

"Or even if you just wanna chat or something, I'm sure we can meet in the middle? Well anyway, you best be going."

Danny said goodbye again and gave the young woman a kiss on the cheek and started heading towards the front door. It was absolutely bucketing down with rain, so he ran quickly towards the car. That is when he saw a very angry, wet Mindy.

"What took you so long?" Mindy shouted at him "Open the car now, this poor puppy and I are getting soaked,"

"What's wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"Danny, I've been standing in the rain waiting for you to come out of that house! Can you not see how heavy it is?"

"You could've waited inside."

"Open the car."

Danny just stared at her for a minute before he finally pressed the button on his keys. Mindy went and opened the backseat and put Morgan's dog comfortably inside and shut the door.

"Come on, we need to get going." She said as she started walking towards the passenger side.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. There is something bothering you and I want to know what it is." Danny pressed the button to relock the car.

"COME ON!" Mindy almost screamed "We are getting soaked here Danny, I'm already cold and wet and so are you! Can we please just get in the car? There is nothing bothering me in the slightest."

Danny was getting wet also but he didn't care, he could feel his hair sticking to his head and hear the raindrops patter off his leather jacket. There was something wrong with her, she is acting all weird. She won't have plans tonight; she was telling him about some movie earlier in the day so she probably was just going to watch that. Why couldn't she just stay?

"What is that you've got?" Mindy said pointing to the slip of paper still in his hand. Danny had completely forgotten that he never put it in his pocket. "Did you get her number?" Mindy laughed sarcastically realization washing over her "Wow, you go Castellano! You always manage to pick up a chick everywhere you go. Don't you?"

"What the hell, Mindy, what is that supposed to mean?"

Mindy opens her mouth to say something but then shuts it again, deciding against it. Instead she just says "Nothing, just open the car."

"No, Min, what does that mean?" Danny practically spat as he headed towards her.

"I just think you are scared of being alone Danny, that's why you go trying to get these woman. Ever since Christina you've became scared." They were so close to each other now.

"You sound ridiculous."

"Do I Danny? Because it sure as hell looked like it in LA,"

They just stared at each other, both breathing hard out of anger. Rain running off their faces and their clothes turning damp, they just kept staring until Danny broke the silence.

"Yeah? Are we doing this? Why don't you tell me about what happened in LA, Min?" It was a harsh whisper, almost like a threat.

"You kissed me, not because you actually liked me or cared about me like you said but because you were scared," Danny scoffed at this but Mindy continued "You helped and watched me send that letter to Cliff and it scared you because you can never feel that way about someone again, that's why the words came so easily to you. It's because that is what you want to feel and you were jealous that I had it. I was the only woman there on that plane, which was close to you. So it was easier as you didn't even have to try with me, so you thought 'What the hell' and went for it." Mindy took a breath, her eyes never leaving Danny's. "I was stupid enough to let you; I was stupid enough to let it ruin a chance at a perfectly good relationship with a really nice guy."

Danny stood silent, they starting staring again. They stood there for what seemed like a lifetime before Mindy couldn't take it anymore and started walking towards the passenger door again muttering "It meant nothing," under her breath.

"Mindy?" Danny whispered just as Mindy's back was towards him.

"WHAT?!" Mindy shouted, her anger finally breaking her cool. Except before she had managed to pronounce the't' Danny's lips had crashed into hers, his strong hands cupping her face.

This time it didn't take Mindy as long to realise what was actually happening before starting to kiss him back, deepening it as the rain kept pounding on.

_Damn those Castellano kisses. _

**Hehe! There ya go, I am a sucker for kisses in the rain. I'm not sure if I should just leave it like this or not, I'll see how I feel. Thanks to all you lovely folks that favourite and reviewed it, everyone is so lovely on here. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know I am adding more chapters so fast but I'm just enjoying writing these characters and need to do something to help with my obsession! Also I couldn't sleep and was bored so decided I'm going to continue with this little story. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed. Especially those who have reviewed, makes my day reading them.**

**Any-hoo, here is my painfully short chapter that get them from the kiss to the car. I do not own anything TMP**

It was mean of him to kiss like that in public places. She wanted him, bad. As they stopped for air and he rested his forehead on hers, Mindy learned from her previous mistake and never broke the silence. Their breathing was heavy and they were looking at each other, Mindy still wrapped in Danny's arms, stealing soft kisses here and there.

"You can be so stupid sometimes." He whispered.

"Excuse me?!"

It was impossible for the pair to exit from a passionate moment smoothly, it seemed. Mindy remembered why she was angry at him cursed herself from being roped in again, what was it about him that made her come running back. She started to pull away but the man grabbed her back, he holds her face again and looks her directly in the eye. _She needs to hear this; she needs to understand how serious this is._

"No Mindy, what I mean is that you have got it all wrong," Mindy listened to the man in front of her, past caring about the rain now "Completely out the ballpark really, that kiss on the plane meant a lot to me. A hell of a lot actually, and I don't know what finally gave me the courage…"

"So why didn't you…" Mindy interrupted

"No let me finish, I know we are completely not right for each other. I mean it took me a while to be able just to stand you." He had to shout slightly over the noise of the rain.

"Gee, thanks" Mindy smirked, totally confused to where he was going with this.

"But then I realised that you are the only person I wanted to be around, not just at the office but all the time. I get excited to go to work, so I could find out what ridiculous thing you've done this time. You're fun, smart and have the best sense of humour out of anyone I've ever met. You can be dramatic but it keeps me on my toes, makes my day more exciting. You walk into a room and there is just this energy that I can't describe." Danny continued, pretending Mindy's interruptions didn't exist. "And when you were gone during the turbulence, it reminded me of that time of Santa Fe last year and I realised that I didn't want to be without you. It was now or never because I knew someone will also realise how amazing you are and I would lose you"

Mindy just stared, unsure what to say. Danny wanted her.

"That is why I kissed you, Min. Not because I was scared."

She kissed him, both of them smiling into it. Mindy started laughing, not her 'this is so awkward I just have to laugh' laugh but a real genuine 'I'm so happy I can't help it' laugh.

"You know we will be disastrous together?" She pulled out of the kiss, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Yeah, it's all part of the fun." Danny was smiling back, not just his lopsided grin but a good full smile that he only saved for when he was truly happy. "Let's get into the car, it is freezing"

And they did, they got in the car and put the heater on full blast, their damp clothes sticking to the seats. They were outside so long that the dog in the backseat had fallen asleep.

"You know Danny, I don't do ridiculous things." She has been replaying his speech over and over again since they got in the car. "Well not a lot of ridiculous things, anyway"

"Out of everything I said that is what you notice the most?" Danny laughed

Mindy just turned and smiled at him, and gave him a peck on the lips as she rested her hand on his cheek. "I don't want to be without you too. You are really pretty great in your own mopey way and I love that about you. You bring out the best in me even when I try and fight it, and you are so trustworthy, like you _never _gossip." Mindy tells him adding the emphasis on the 'never'. Danny gives a small laugh at this. Mindy's face suddenly becomes straight and serious.

"No, seriously though how do you do it? I've tried and I just can't"

Still laughing he replies "I don't know, I just don't really care.."

"But you do though, Danny! You are the most caring person I've ever met and I am so glad that I met you. I realise how lucky I am to have you as a friend," Mindy is beaming "Although, I'm not sure how I can handle only being your friend now after I know you can kiss like that."

They laugh whilst Danny tries to remember a time when he was this happy. Mindy Lahiri likes him back, after all this time he suffered in angst thinking that this beautiful being would never return his feelings, hating himself for liking an unattainable woman this much.

"You think I'm mopey? I'm not mopey!" He copied Mindy, picking out the only critique instead of all the nice things.

"Are we really doing this Castellano? We are not gonna head back to New York and forget it ever happened like we did about the moment on the plane?" was all Mindy replied, her face serious and a little bit of sadness creeping into her tone.

"We are doing this."

One last kiss and Danny started the car and began to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my exams are officially over so I can write fanfiction without feeling guilty yeah! This is just a continuation of the story, not sure if I am particularly fond of it but I hope you are! Thanks again for the follows/favourites and please review, they really really really mean a lot to me and make me want to keep on writing. You guys are so nice! **

They walked into Danny's apartment, Mindy carrying the small dog in her arms after deciding it was cruel to keep him in his carrier. However this caused the small dog to jump about and roam the car whilst Danny was driving.

"Why did I agree to keep him at my place until tomorrow, I said I would never have a dog," He watches it as it scurries out of the woman's hands and starts sniffing around the room. "You owe me one, Min."

It didn't take long for Danny to agree to take Morgan's pet in for the night instead of Mindy as she will 'get too attached and scared she will kill it'

Mindy, however, just saw this as an excuse to get into Danny's apartment because of course, she would have to make sure little Scrappy-Bruce settled in okay. Plus her apartment was a mess and it wasn't like she could bring him up when you had to walk through the place like it was a landmine site. Mindy smiled at Danny, and then continued to watch the dog examine the doctor's bachelor pad. Mindy suddenly grew slightly nervous, the plan she devised on the car ride home to seduce him and have her wicked ways with him now seemed ridiculous. She didn't want it to happen like this. She didn't want the first time she is with him to be in a nature of some silly plan, she wanted the first time she was with Danny Castellano to be special, romantic and well, hot.

Hot wasn't usually the outcome of planning, it was outcome of impulsiveness and if her last two moments with him taught her anything, it was that.

"So yeah, he looks cosy." Watching as the small Yorkie began to cuddle into one of the couch cushions, she was scared to make eye contact with the man next to her.

"Yeah, I'll need to go out and buy they roll-ey things that the hairs stick too before I can get a good night sleep again but yeah, as long as the dog is happy!" Danny sarcastically retorted

"Roll-ey things, Danny? Seriously?"

"What? I mean if I wanted fluffy cushions I would have bought fluffy cushions,"

"You should have bought fluffy cushions, they feel nice,"

"That's just girly crap,"

"What's your deal with fluffy cushions Danny?"

"Nothing, I don't have a deal with fluffy cushions!"

"Why do you refuse to get a pair?"

"Mindy!"

"Danny?"

They looked at each other finally, smiles playing on their lips realising how idiotic the conversation actually was. They both had the same thing on their mind, so of course they pushed it down and started a debate about cushions, what else would you of expected. He leaned over towards her, pressed his palm on the small of her back and placed a small kiss on her lips. Just small, sweet peck and he was off heading towards the kitchen.

"Want a drink? I'm in definite need of a beer after that long drive," He calls through

"Yeah sure, have you got wine?" She followed him and sat herself down at the table. She was sitting in the same seat as she did that morning when she first told Danny about her crush on Cliff. What a lifetime ago it seemed to her now, even though it was only about 5 months or so.

"Danny, I have a crush on this guy from work but he'd never be interested."

Danny smiled as he places a glass of freshly poured red wine in front of her, him too remembering the time he read Mindy all wrong.

"Hey, I'm not falling for that again." Danny turned back towards the fridge to get his beer before sitting down opposite Mindy "I was wrong the first time, imagine thinking it was actually me you were talking about."

Mindy sat slightly a gape, trying to digest what he just told her and realising how stupidly oblivious she can be sometimes. Danny just plastered on his signature smile and continued "So I think the pair of you will make a lovely couple, I've always thought there were some sort of sexual chemistry sizzling about the office."

Now Mindy just sat with her face screwed up in confusion.

"You and Morgan? That is who you are talking about right?" Danny almost chuckled as Mindy aimed to kick him under the table.

"Oh, just shut up"

Danny had trapped one of Mindy's knees in between two of his own. He started slightly hitting her knee so it bounced easily back and forth, causing a pleasant sensation course through him. Danny could never truly explain what this surge of energy was but he has experienced it before, twice in fact. The first time was in his high school math class when the only girl he ever had a crush on through his teenage years asked Danny to pass on a note to the boy behind him, as she place the note in Danny's hand their fingers lightly touched and it was as if lightening passed through his veins. The second time was with Mindy, that night when she stayed and they had to pretend that they were a couple. It was that hug, a simple hug that made him weak. Sure, he had hugged her plenty of times before but there was something different about that one in particular.

Now the third time was here and now. So were the fourth, and the fifth. Each time her knee touched his, it was a new time of the feeling the spark racing through him when finally it was constant again, as Mindy finally retaliated and trapped his knee.

They shared an intense stare. He threw that lopsided smile and she bit her bottom lip. Never once taking her eyes of one another, it was silent. Only their heavy breathing and the slight tick of the clock were the things to be heard for miles. The feeling just grew stronger and stronger as it rose through Danny, he couldn't take it. He wanted her. Now.

As if by reading his mind, both he and Mindy sprang up and grabbed for each other over the table. Their kisses were passionate and travelled down Mindy's neck; she slipped off his leather jacket. Mindy shut her eyes enjoying the feeling of Danny's lips caressing her neck and collarbones, completely losing herself as she held onto his hair.

Her eye's snapped open, instantly missing his touch. Danny was swiftly picking up the glass and beer bottle and almost running to put on the counter.

"Danny, what the he-" She was silenced by his return as his lips crashed into hers.

"Sorry didn't want them to get in the way or spill" he breathed

Although she found it completely ridiculous she also found it completely charming and completely Danny-like. She just wished he wasn't such a clean-freak in the middle of all this.

He lifted her onto the table, him between her legs and her arms completely encasing him as they continued kissing.

One thing to say is that Danny Castellano will definitely be busy cleaning that table tomorrow, and not because of wine spillages.

Mindy practically skipped into Peter's apartment, where Morgan's party was being held, the next again afternoon. She can't remember the last time she has ever been this insanely happy although, as they decided that morning, she cannot tell the co-workers that her happiness was due to the fact she has just had the most amazing, mind blowing night with her best friend.

"Min?" Danny called to her as she was scrounging around in her wardrobe looking for something to wear.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I really think we should keep us, you know, between us. I just think everyone will be trying to get into our business when, you know we don't really completely know ourselves."

There was no reply except from the clacking of coat hangers.

"What do you think? Not tell anyone the now, especially not at the office?" Danny tried again

This time Mindy comes running out with two dresses in her hand. "Mm-hmm, sounds great." Mindy was standing there in her robe and curlers holding out the two dresses "But really, which one?"

"The red one, but-" Mindy had already ran back into the wardrobe to get changed "But Mindy, that means keeping quiet which is impossible for you!"

She runs back out wearing the other, purple dress, completely ignoring Danny's choice.

"I think you find that I am fantastic at keeping quiet on important things, you jerk. Zip me up!" She turns her back to Danny, who quickly follows her demand "Besides, I think someone is forgetting that they are the worst liar in the history of lying,"

Mindy alters the volume of her voice as she rushes into the bathroom as soon as the zip was pulled to the top.

"Who do you mean?" Danny shouts through, sitting back down on her bed again.

"Oh I don't know, pretty sure he introduced himself Mr Sweaty Forehead," Mindy replied almost as quickly as she was at getting ready.

"Alright, Tina Fey you're hilarious."

"Tina Fey is hilarious though Danny so I thank you," Mindy exits from the bathroom, her hair all done.

"Mindy, I would bet on you crumbling first."

"You're on!" She was standing right in front of him now

"Fine," He kisses her "You look really nice by the way but can we please get going?"

So that has resulting in Mindy heading into the party first, Danny hiding round the corner with the dog in its carrier waiting a few minutes before 'arriving'. Mindy walks in and says her hellos and gives her many happy returns to the birthday boy, she grabbed a drink and started settling into the party when Jeremy came over.

"Hello Mindy, where's Danny?" Now Mindy would like to refer to herself as a very cool and calm person most of the time, but at the questioning of Danny it sent her into complete panic mode.

"What? Why should he be with me? I don't know why you would be questioning me about Danny; why not ask someone who knows about Danny about Danny? What are you accusing me of Jeremy because frankly I do not care for these accusations? He is not with me! He is not here! He isn't with any of us"

_WHAT THE HELL MINDY? Calm down, breathe, you have got this! Beyoncé Pad Thai._

Obviously her slightly crazy outburst had caught the eye of some of the other guest, adding more pressure on to Mindy that she obviously could not handle. Beyoncé Pad Thai had completely abandoned her.

"Geez relax Mindy, I was just wondering were Danny was. I thought the two of you would share a cab." Jeremy said in much softer tones.

"Dude better hurry up as I need to borrow the little puppy as part of my plan to seduce my smokin' new neighbour" Peter appeared.

As if on que, just then Danny walked in and let the pup out the carrier "Here you go Morgan, from all of us at Schulman and Associates."

Morgan runs and picks up the dog, cuddling and clapping the dog furiously. It reminded Mindy of that Looney Tunes episode she watched with Riley one time. All that was going through her mind was "Ill pet cha and play with cha," over and over again she didn't realised Danny had moved in beside her, both waiting for the expected speech by Morgan.

"I shall name him Superdude," Danny and Mindy shared a glance and stifled giggle at this, well it wasn't as good as the double barrelled name that they christened him as. "Thanks guys this means a lot and it really shows that we are a-"

"Carla!" Peter interrupted Morgan's speech causing everyone to turn to the door and the outrageously stunning woman, who was standing under its frame. She was all legs and hair, her dark wavy locks landing at her waist, she also had stunning almost black eyes and she threw the widest smile.

"Hi.. eh sorry! The door was open so I walked in, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Her voice was smooth.

All the men were staring, no gawking at her, Danny more than the others.

He couldn't believe it, here she was, Carla Wilkes all grown up from that high school in Staten Island. The other woman, bar Mindy, to give Danny that lightening spark was standing only two feet away from him.

**So yeaaah.. Hahaha, I just wanted to say sorry that there first time wasn't really in a romantic setting but c'mon these two have years' worth of pent up sexual tension who can blame them for wanting to have it right there, right then. Am I right?! **


End file.
